Bella Punches Jacob Eclipse Jacob's Perspective
by BitterSweet LoveRott
Summary: This is another re-write of Eclipse, wherein Jacob forcibly kisses Bella, and as a reaction Bella punches back, injuring her hand. It is also in Jacob's Perspective, and I really enjoyed making this one. Please read the AUTHOR'S NOTE before reading.


**Author's Note**_: _This is my second _Guy Perspective Thing from_ _Twilight_, and my first one, the one with "Jacob threatening to kill himself", got good reviews, I hope this one would too. For this, I made sure there are **NO** word mix ups, and typo graphical errors. [Well, except for the author's note. Maybe. This was the only thing that had no effort. The Author's note.]

I did this _because I like doing this_, and this was no request. I just, liked this part a lot. Actually, I still like the **_willingly kissing scene _**, but this is a close second. And, I made this for 6 days, including the days I have been grounded, and the days I wasn't allowed to use the computer. So, yeah, it was made for about a day, and when you put it in word, it's about 9 pages.

Like the **"Jacob & Bella's Kiss Eclipse Jacob's Perspective"** story, this one, too isn't the **Complete** **Chapter 15 - Wager**. Since, it was illegal to put the real version online, and that would probably cause me some _"Cha-CHING"_, I don't post them, but I do revive them. All the words in this story was originally from the real chapter, except for some additional parts of the Charlie and Jacob conversation inside the Swan's Residence.

I don't know which part am I going to make next. I don't really have an Idea. I'm also accepting **_Sookie Stackhouse Novels_** requests, cause' I also read them. Charlaine Harris, and Stephenie Meyer are my afvorite fictional authors. I just bought two _Sookie Stackhouse Novels_ from the bookstore, though I'm quite disappointed that the TV SERIES has **SUCH A LOT CHANGES** from the real book. What a Shame.

Well, if you guys wanna read my first **_"Jacob's Perspective"_** novel, well here it is:

Jacob & Bella's Kiss; Chapter 23 - Monster; Eclipse; Jacob's Perspective;

(c) Stephenie Meyer  
**DISCLAIMER**: _THIS IS JUST A FORM OF FUN! I AM NOT CLAIMING THIS AS MINE. STEPHENIE MEYER DID THE WHOLE SERIES AND I JUST MADE A JACOB PERSPECTIVE OF THE REAL IDEA. _THE REAL BOOK COULD BE BOUGHT IN ANY BOOKSTORE [Especially this season, since The _Twilight Saga: Eclipse_ will be in theatres on **June 30**.]

* * *

She stared at me for quite a long moment, and of course, as I thought she would be, she was completely and utterly _speechless_. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about what I felt, but it was no longer bearable. It couldn't stay stuck inside forever. I know that she has the right to know too.

"Okay. That's all." I grinned at her.

"Jake - I can't - I mean I don't… I have to go." She choked out, in shock. She was still speechless. I wanted to tell her _Cat got your tongue,_ but I think it wasn't the right moment for that. She turned away from me, but then I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me.

"No, wait. I know that, Bella. But, look, answer me this, all right? Do you want me to go away and never see you again?" I asked her, as she stared at me with big and bright chocolate brown eyes. "Be honest." I added. She took a long while to think about her answer, and then she blurted out the first few words that came to her mind.

"No, I don't want that."

"See." I grinned again to her, once more, but then she looked like she was not yet finished, and continued to explain.

"But I don't want you around for the same reason that you want me around." she objected.

"Tell me exactly why you want me around, then."

She thought for a few minutes again, to make sure that what came out of her mouth were the perfect words. "I miss you when you're not there." She qualified. "When you're happy, it makes me happy. But I could say the same thing about Charlie, Jacob. You're family." She paused for a second as she thought about her words a little more carefully for another few seconds. "I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you."

Ouch. That would leave a mark. I _do_ know that she loves me, but I know that there's something more to that. There's something more to what she feels about me.

I sighed, closed my eyes, opened them immediately and then nodded. "But you _do_ want me around."

"Yes." She replied. That gave me hope. _Yeah right_. Like _that_ was enough. I knew that this would never be enough for me. _Never_.

"Then I'll stick around."

"You're a glutton for punishment." She commented, and then smiled at me. The smile I missed to see from her. And that I'll always be looking for.

I stroked her cheek with the tips of my finger. "Yep." Then she immediately slapped my hand away from her face.

"Do you think you could behave yourself a little better, at least?" She asked, kind of irritated. My emotions were bland. I felt nothing. I feel nothing. I will _feel_ nothing. _Nothing. _

"No, I don't." I told her, as my eyes got narrower, and she still didn't notice that I've gotten less emotion in our conversation. "You decide, Bella. You can have me the way I am - bad behavior included - or not at all." I added.

She stared at me with quite frustration. "That's mean."

"So are you."

Then, she took a step back. I thought that I've hurt her. _Would it even matter_? She was hurting me twice as hard, and it didn't just hurt. It was a painful agony that she has inflicted on me. I tried to be a man, and suck it up, but it was something that you can't just ignore. Especially if you fell as hard as I have for her.

"You're right."

"I forgive you. Just try not to get too mad at me. Because I recently decided that I'm not giving up. There really is something irresistible about a lost cause." I forced out a fake laugh. I knew that she really knew this, and she was just too insensitive to know the truth behind all her lies to herself. Either it was me, being ignorant and assuming, or her being blind and numb.

"Jacob." She stared at me, and I stared back at her. Her chocolate brown eyes, directly staring at mine, gave me the idea that she wanted me to be more serious. "I love him, Jacob. He's my whole life." This was something that I _knew_ was wrong. _He left you, Bella. And I'm the consequence of what kind of pain he gave you_. Words I can't express to her directly, since she wouldn't believe her _bestest friend_.

"You love me, too." I reminded her. She tried to protest, and told her to wait for a moment and let me finish first. "Not the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life, either. Not anymore. Maybe he was once, but he left." I continued to stare at her eye-to-eye, and I hope she'd get the emotion I was feeling right now. "And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice -me." I added.

"You're impossible." She replied. _I'm not done with you yet_. I took her chin in my hand, and made sure she wouldn't look away from my gaze. I wish she'd just know how to feel sensitive for a moment. _Come on, Bella. Do I really need to write it on my forehead for you to realize what I mean?_

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella, I'll be here - fighting. Don't forget that you have options." I qualified. Our faces were only inches away.

"I don't want options. And my heartbeats are numbered, Jacob. The time is almost gone." She replied, as she tried to get her face as far from me as possible, but I still had it in my hands.

"All the more reason to fight." I narrowed my eyes. "Fight harder now, while I can." I added.

I can't take this anymore. She will know and she _will_ understand. I closed the gap between our faces, as I still had my gazed locked on hers.

" N-" she tried to protest, just as then it was _too_ late, _for her at least_. My lips touched hers and she wasn't too happy about it. I kissed angrily and roughly, as I gripped her neck, making her escapes from me quite _impossible_. She was squirming so much, that it made me tighten my grip on her, _more_. She grabbed my face and tried to push it away. I kissed her more roughly.

Then, she finally went numb. She didn't move. She dropped her hands on her side, and opened her eyes. She tried not to feel. She tried to shut down herself like a computer.

Then, I let go of her face, and leaned away. I opened my eyes, and stared at her. She was still motionless. _Expressionless_. Just like I was a moment ago. And then she asked.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes." I smiled at her, and closed my eyes. _This will haunt my dreams, good thing this would be a sweet one_. Then suddenly, I felt a small touch on my cheek followed by a loud crunching sound that sounded like a bag of potato chips being crumpled.

"OW! OW!" She screamed. It echoed around the small room. Then she began hopping up and down, and clutching her hand right to her chest, as she frantically repeated the words. What happened? My eyes were wide open, and a loud gasp came from me.

"Are you all right?" What could've she done now?

"No damn it! You broke my hand!" She screamed right in front of my face. She was bent down, holding her hand with her. Her face turned quite red, and so did her hand.

"Bella, you broke your hand." I replied as I tried to catch her. "Now stop dancing around and let me look at it."

"Don't touch me! I'm going home right now." She screamed back like a spoiled 16 year old daddy's girl, hopping away every time I came near her by one step. She must've tried to hurt me, _physically_. I think she's done enough already.

"I'll get my car." I replied to her calmly as she protested.

"No, thanks. I'd rather walk." She turned away from me, made a face (how childish), and walked toward the road. _This isn't my fault, Jacob_. _I wish you'd be much softer, Jacob_. _Stop trying to make me admit that I really am in love with you, Jacob_. Ugh! Why couldn't she just admit that she's in love with me, too, instead of having her hand broken like this, accidentally, which really isn't any of my faults. I put all my emotions aside for one moment, closed my eyes, and acted for a second that this was my fault. I mean, it is my face. (But, then, it was her fist) I just came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Just let me drive you home." I insisted.

"Fine! I can't wait to see what Edward does to you! I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!" She growled at me, with flaring eyes.

I helped her inside the Rabbit, that I proudly finished by the end of February. I got to the driver's side, started the engine, and began whistling.

"Didn't I hurt you at all?" She asked furiously and annoyed.

"Are you kidding? If you hadn't started screaming, I might not have figured out that you were trying to punch me." I laughed a little bit, but then I felt her eyes at me, so I stopped, and continued. "I may not be made out of stone, but I'm not that soft." I added.

"I hate you, Jacob Black."

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion." I replied.

"I'll give you passionate. _Murder_, the ultimate crime of passion." She said furiously, as she kept on holding her hand to support it.

"Oh, c'mon. That had to be better than kissing a rock." I replied to her with a nice sunny grin on my face. That gave away almost _everything_ that I felt. Like the burden on my shoulders began to lighten. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Not even remotely close." She told me coldly.

"You could just be saying that." I stared at her and raised my eyebrows.

"But I'm not." She was serious for a second, that kind of _"this-is-bothering-me"_ sort of silence followed.

"You're just mad. I don't have any experience with this kind of thing, but I thought it was pretty incredible myself." I replied to her.

"Ugh."

"You're going to think about it tonight." I whispered to her in a soft murmur. "When he thinks you're asleep, you'll be thinking about your options." I knew her too well to have this general observation be a failure.

"If I think about you tonight, it will be because I'm having a nightmare." I slowed the car, wherein we were only moving inch by inch, and stared at her with dark wide eyes.

"Just think about how it could be, Bella," I murmured to her as the car came to a complete stop in the shoulder of the road. "You wouldn't have to change anything for me." I continued.

"You know Charlie would be happy if you picked me. I could protect you just as well as your vampire can - maybe better. And I would make you happy, Bella." _As happy as he could ever make you. Maybe even happier. _At least I would be able to kiss her with every amount of passion I had without hurting her.

"There's so much I could give you that he can't. I'll bet he couldn't even kiss you like that - because he would hurt you. I would never, never hurt you, Bella." She raised her injured hand and narrowed her eyes at me.

"That wasn't my fault. You should have known better." And you should've known that I'm nearly as hard as your filthy bloodsucker.

"Jacob, I can't be happy without him."

"You've never tried. When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with me." I began driving again, and this time, at a normal speed.

"I don't want to be happy with anyone but him," She explained.

"You'll never be able to be as sure of him as you are of me. He left you once, he could do it again." _I'll never leave you, Bella. I never did, and I never will_.

"No, he will not." Then she flinched. The memory of the past. The pain left in her chest. That kind of pain that would probably mark her forever, that would never change. "You left me once." I remembered it. When she was at my house, and I told her that I'm not good enough to be her friend anymore.

"I never did." I argued. "They told me I couldn't tell you - that it wasn't safe for you if we were together. But I never left, never!" I was getting pretty temperamental again, but I have to control my temper. "I used to run around your house at night - like I do now. Just making sure you were okay."

"Take me home. My hand hurts." She was out of topic.

I sighed, and continued our trip back to her house.

Everything was better off when the both of us were human. When she didn't know Cullen. When I wasn't like this. When we were both young and we only cared about making mud pies outside as Charlie and Billy watched us, grilling some burgers, bright smiles on our faces. _Everything was so complicated now._

"Just think about it, Bella."

"No."

"You will. Tonight." I sneaked a glance at her, for a second. "And I'll be thinking about you while you're thinking about me."

"Like I said a nightmare." She replied with a grossed out expression imprinted all over her heart shaped face.

I remembered the kiss that happened not too long ago. And then, I realized something, smiled, looked at her and then started talking again.

"You kissed me back." I informed her.

Then, I noticed, as she tried to ball her hands up, she hissed as her broken hand reacted to this. She clutched it back to her chest again.

"Are you okay?" That was weird. I don't think she would really ball up her fists on purpose. That must be strangely involuntary.

"I did not." She protested.

"I think I can tell the difference." I smiled back.

"Obviously you can't - that was not kissing back, that was trying to get you the hell off of me, you idiot."

I laughed a low laugh for a second, and then protested back.

"Touchy." I said. "Almost overly defensive, I would say."

Everything she said. Everything. I could twist it, and throw it right back at her. And every second, she would sigh, close her eyes, and thinks of other stuff to throw at me, when she knows that I'm as good as a lawyer when it comes to stuff like this.

I noticed her trying to stretch her fingers, and move her hand. And every small movement, there was a slight groan accompanying it.

"I'm really sorry about your hand. Next time you want to hit me, use a baseball bat or a crowbar, okay?" I told her sincerely.

"Don't think I'll forget that." She informed.

Her head snapped up, she stared at the road with bright eyes, and then demanded. "Why are you taking me here?"

"I thought you said you were going home?" I said to him blankly.

"Ugh. I guess you can't take me to Edward's house, can you?" _Ugh._ The bloodsucker again. Why can't she just live a day without mentioning his name in front of my face? I clenched my jaw, and tightened the grip on the steering wheel.

"This is your home, Bella." I whispered.

"Yes, but do any doctors live here?" She held her injured hand up, again.

"Oh. I'll take you to the hospital. Or Charlie can…"

"I don't want to go to the hospital. It's embarrassing and unnecessary." How could it be unnecessary? A break is as serious as anything else. The only embarrassing thing about it would be the fact that you punched one of your friends in the face, which resulted to this.

I let the Rabbit idle on the shoulder of the road, and I noticed Charlie's cruiser. "Go Home, Jacob." She said.

She got out of the cruiser, and headed for the door. I cut off the engine, and quickly, I was walking right beside her.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. Yeah. What was she going to do? Charlie would be wondering how this happened.

"I am going to get some ice on my hand, and then I am going to call Edward and tell him to come and get me and take me to Carlisle so that he can fix my hand." Stop it with the bloodsucking family of vampires already. "Then, if you're still here, I am going to go hunt up a crowbar." She added.

That was the only thing about Bella that was really noticeable, she has bland humor. I held the door for her, and we stepped inside, seeing Charlie lying on the sofa, flipping the channels.

"Hey Kids." he sat up. "Nice to see you here, Jake." He stood up to see where Bella was going. He must've noticed that she was clutching her hand to her chest the whole time.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered.

"She thinks she broke her hand." I chuckled out. I leaned on the nearest wall, and heard the freezer open. And the tray of ice cubes' friction with the sides of the freezer.

"How did she do that?" Charlie became to look less amused, and more concerned. Of course, he's a _father_. But then, as the thought came back to me, I fought back my laughter, but it was not that easy to hide.

"She hit me." I laughed out.

That's when Charlie began laughing too. I heard Bella in the kitchen, beating the tray against the sink, and small bits of ice falling off. I heard every movement.

"Why did she hit you?"

"Because, I kissed her." I revealed to him, totally unashamed. That must be something that should be celebrated by fathers. Their daughters making out with their best friend's (thought to be nice) son.

"Good for you, Kid." He said. He held out his hand, and I took it. He was congratulating me. _What a dad!_

I was kind of thinking about what Bella could be doing for a moment. She was not moving that much. I wondered. Then, I heard her talk to herself. "Yes, will you come get me please?" She grumbled quietly. It's _Cullen_.

I tried to focus at two things at a time, which wasn't quite my expertise. I was trying to eavesdrop on Bella's conversation, at the same time, trying to listen to Charlie, as he continued to tell me stuff. This wasn't easy.

"You hear that?" Charlie said, as he raised his eye brow at me. "That's the sound of competition." He was describing Bella on the phone with the leech.

"I think I can handle competition." I assured him. "She has her options, and I'm trying to convince her, that she has more than him now. She has me." I added.

Then, I heard Bella at the phone again.

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."

And then, another wave of words came to her mouth. I could guess what he asked. _What Happened?_

"I punched Jacob." She said.

That made me smile. Where would you see such action, between werewolves and humans? And more than that, two friends. The other trying to convince the other that she's in love with him too. And the other trying to tell the other that she is not in love with him.

"Good for being confident there, Kiddo." Charlie said as he sucker punched me on the arm. That made me laugh, and Charlie followed after that.

"I wish I'd hurt him. I didn't do any damage at all." Yeah. Any _physical_ damage. If you only knew.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said. And then, more words came after that. And that must be the words that would inflame him the most.

"He kissed me." I smiled after that, and Charlie must've noticed me listening since I haven't been responding to him for a while.

"You listen too, huh? Well, those words might be the signal that he's on his way to kick your butt." Charlie said, as he looked me in the eye.

"Don't worry bout' that, Charlie. The last part, I doubt that he would even lay a finger on me today. And if something does happen, I'm always ready for a fight." I replied to him. And then, Charlie put his arm around my shoulder, as to give me motivational words of wisdom.

"As an adult, and a police officer, here's some advice to you…"

There was a slight pause for a moment. He was trying to build up the drama. "Maybe you ought to take off, Jake." He continued. He looked worried, _for me_. That was… _nice_ for him.

"I think I'll hang here, if you don't mind." I insisted.

"Your funeral." Charlie whispered.

"I can deal with this." I smiled at him, as I heard the screeching of the wheels of the car, coming to a complete stop in front, after racing violently on the road. _He's gonna rip my throat out_. This would be amusing.

Bella went out of the kitchen and headed for the door. She must've really wanted to go to the Cullen's. Especially their doctor.

"How's your hand?" Charlie muttered under his breath, as Bella walked by. I fought back a laugh, but chuckled out a low one. She lifted the ice pack from her hand, and it looked big.

"It's swelling." She informed.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size." Charlie suggested. That made me let out another chuckle.

"Maybe." She glared at me, with an icy stare, while I faced her with a wide grin on my face. Then she opened the door, and _Cullen_ was waiting. He was right in front of the door, with a glazed look on his face. He stared at Bella for quite a while, and then his eyes came to my direction, then back to Bella again.

"Let me see." He whispered as he touched her hand and examined it, as I was on the side lines, _watching_, with Charlie of course.

"You may be right about the break. I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this." He smiled at her, and she blushed. Rosy red cheeks, tinted her fair, albino skin. She looked down, and smiled.

"As much as I have. Not enough, apparently." She sighed, and pouted. A smile escaped my mouth, and just twisted at the corner. What an _expression_.

Then, he kissed her hand softly. "I'll take care of it." And then he calls me. "Jacob." In an even voice. He was good at the acting thing. I should give him props for that. After all, there is an unknowing human in the house. Charlie.

Then, Charlie reacted to this in an authorization manner. "Now, Now. I don't want any fighting do you understand? I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official." Charlie only looked at Edward when he spoke. Charlie was _very_ biased.

"That won't be necessary." Cullen replied in a restrained voice.

And then, Bella spoke. "Why don't you arrest me, Dad? I'm the one throwing punches."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No. I'll take the trade any day." I said, with another grin imprinted on my face. And, I saw Cullen grimace. Bella isn't the only one who could flinch when hearing the bloodsucker's name though.

There was quite a long silence, and nothing was heard except for both Bella and Charlie's breath, my breath, and then of course, our heartbeats. Cullen was the only thing in this room that's dead.

Bella interrupted the silence. I didn't notice that she was staring at me with chocolate brown, furious eyes. She must be thinking of what happened a while ago. "Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute."

That amused both me and Cullen, but it left Charlie irritated for one second. "Enough, Bella."

"Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell." He wrapped his arms around Bella, and guided her to the door.

"Fine." She replied to him. I saw him and her together so many times, and every time I do so, certain images appear on my brain, that I really don't like to reminisce on. Every time I'd think of the thought that she might not choose me.

As soon as the two of them walked out of the door, I quickly followed. Charlie grabbed my shoulder, and it did stop me for a second. I turned to face him, and he had a worried look on his face. Worried for me.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?!" He whispered to me, as I was beginning to follow the two. Charlie had a surprised look on his face.

"Give me a minute, Charlie. Don't worry, I'll be right back." I smiled at him, and then quickly ran out the door, leaving Charlie with an uneasy expression.

Then, Bella looked back, as she heard my footsteps following them, and Cullen ignored. He walked in a quick pace, led Bella inside the car, closed the door and faced me. I also observed that Charlie was watching us from a distance, inside the safety of his home, behind the drapes of his window.

I had my arms folded across my chest, and my jaw was clenched, tight. Cullen spoke in a peaceful way, which made his tone more intimidating. Yeah right. Like it affected me. My eyes narrowed, and so did his.

"I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella."

I saw Bella's expression on the background. I kept my face serious, and intense. Edward turned to face Bella and whispered something to her. "It would bother you in the morning." He smirked, and then faced me again.

"But if you ever bring her back damaged again - and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head - if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?" He threatened with furious eyes.

I just rolled mine. Uh, yeah. Thanks for the warning. Like it was my fault her hand broke. She punched me.

"And if you ever kiss her again," He muttered with the same expression, only this time, his fist was held up, pointing to my face. "I will break your jaw for her."

"What if she wants me to?" I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"If that's what she wants, then I won't object. You might want to wait for her to say it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language - but it's your face." He shrugged.

Then I heard Bella's voice from inside of the car. "You Wish." She said. I stared at her for a second, and then Edward faced Bella once again and muttered under his breath, "Yes, he does."

I rolled my eyes again, and in complete annoyance in my voice, I informed him, "Well, if you're done rummaging through my head, why don't you go take care of her hand?"

He turned to me again, with a smirk on his face, but with a hint of being serious. "One more thing," He informed slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will." He added.

"Good. It's no fun beating someone who forfeits." I mocked him, as a growl escaped my throat. I'm beginning to lose my temper again.

"She is mine." A growl escaped his throat too, as I watched Bella's expression. Cullen wasn't as composed as earlier. His expression was dark. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I."

"Best of Luck" He replied.

"Yes, may the best man win."

"That sounds about right pup." I grimaced and composed myself. _I'll fight twice as hard as you will, leech. I'll make sure she has a choice_. I leaned around Cullen to smirk at Bella and she glowered. "I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt." I told her as she childishly turns around, to avoid my face. Then, Cullen went to the driver's side and got in. Bella didn't look back at me, as the bloodsucker drove away quickly. The car suddenly disappeared from my view. I looked back to see Charlie, still peeking on the window, and as soon as he noticed that I was staring back at him, he closed the drapes and stepped away.

I smiled at the thought of this reminded me of how children usually get out of their beds after their bed time to see what the grownups are doing down stairs, observing from a distance, with their heads in between stair rails. Then, they get caught by the parents, and quickly run back up stairs and pretend to fall asleep.

I didn't go back into the house, it ain't my house anyway. I saw Charlie peek back at the window, and I just gave him a wide smile, a wave, then ran back to the nearby forest and morphed in mid-air, leaving what had happened, _done_.


End file.
